No te metas en mi juego
by Liittle One 21
Summary: -¡Esto es imposible! ¡Evans no puede ser mejor que yo en quidditch! ¿ Qué pasaría si Lily jugase al quidditch? ¿Cómo reaccionaría James al hecho de que su pelirroja favorita sea mejor buscadora que él? ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer:**Esta claro que no soy Rowling, sino mi economía sería mucho más satisfactoria. Los personajes no son míos excepto Cody Pears (sólo le menciono pero igual le utilizo en otra historia)

Bueno, esto es un pequeño oneshot sobre James y Lily. Llevaba años sin publicar nada y he decidido empezar por este tan sencillo.

No sé, me parecía graciosa la idea de que Lily ganase a James en su deporte y la reacción de James.

Espero que os guste.

**No te metas en mi juego**

El mes de Octubre era perfecto para diversos acontecimientos. Los alumnos no estaban tan ocupados como a final de curso por lo que se podía pasear y hablar tranquilamente por los pasillos sin sufrir una maldición de los que se preparaban para los TIMOS o EXTASIS.

Pero eso no quiere decir que no tuviesen ocupaciones. Además de las tareas extras que les encomendaban los profesores, algunos tenían muchas cosas que preparar. La mayoría del alumnado femenino había obligado a Dumbledore a organizar una visita a Hogsmeade con la excusa de comprar lo vestidos para el baile de Halloween que se celebraría a final de mes.

El anciano director , temiéndose lo peor , había accedido con la condición de que las chicas no perseguirían a todo ente masculino que se encontrases por los pasillos. Lo que el director más temía eran las famosas estampidas femeninas , ya que las había sufrido en sus carnes más de una vez.

Por otra parte, los chicos, aliviados por la normativa de Dumbledore habían decidido centrarse en el deporte rey de los magos. Empezaba en Hogwarts la temporada de quidditch , y ese año todas las casas necesitaban una renovación de plantilla.

Eso sí, nunca antes las pruebas de quidditch habían tenido tanto público como ese año. La mayoría eran chicas , y os imaginaréis porque estaban allí. Si alguno de los aspirantes no conseguía el puesto en el equipo ellas les consolarían.

Ese año James Potter había sido nombrado capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, y como tal había decidido conseguir el mejor equipo y ganar la copa. Eso y que su orgullo y cabezonería made in Gryffindor no le permitían perder ante unas serpientes cobardes.

El año anterior los Slytherin habían ganado la copa y Snape estuvo todo un mes burlándose de él. Aunque el joven Potter le acabó pegando un puñetazo y optó por callarse.

Ese día las gradas estaban a rebosar y el banquillo donde se sentaban los postulantes, aún más lleno.

-¡ A ver, todos lo de primero y los de otras casas fuera de aquí!- Gritó James . Estaba un poco cansado. Había tenido que sacar del campo a dos chicas de Hufflepuff, tres de Ravenclaw y cinco niños Gryffindor de once años. Por no hablar de toda la panda de Slytherin que había ido a allí a `` comprobar la resistencia de los tornillos de las gradas´´(vamos, a cotillear). – Vamos a empezar con las pruebas de cazador.

Su equipo ya estaba casi completo. Él era el buscador, Frank Longbottom el guardián, y Marie MacDonall y Cody Pears dos de los cazadores. Sólo necesitaba : dos golpeadores y un cazador.

Una hora después ya tenía seleccionados sus dos golpeadores, Fabian y Gideon Preweet , pero estaba teniendo verdaderas dificultades para encontrar un buen cazador.

El problema era que ya no quedaban más aspirantes para la prueba así que decidió terminar con ello de una vez.

- Bueno, el cazador va a ser..

- Un momento, Quedo yo- un tímida voz se abrió paso a través de la multitud.

James había reconocido a la propietaria al instante , pero le estaba costando bastante creérselo.

Lily Evans, su Lily iba vestida con el uniforme de quidditch de su casa y sujetaba una escoba un tanto vieja en su mano derecha.

- ¿Lily? ¿Te quieres presentar a la prueba de cazador?- La cara del capitán era todo un poema, aunque no podía negar que la idea de ver a la chica por la que estaba loco jugara a su deporte favorito le excitaba un poco.

- Bueno , en realidad quería hacer la de buscadora- Lily sabía como iban a reaccionar todos pero no apartó los ojos del joven de pelo revuelto. Su expresión de fantasía cambió al oír lo que dijo su pelirroja.

- Eso no puede ser. Yo soy el buscador. Él único puesto libre es el de cazador.- Se notaba que el joven estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por controlarse.

- Pero James, tú también eres cazador. Puedes cederle tu puesto de buscador a Lily, si pasa prueba.- Mary sonrió a su amiga. Ella conocía los planes de la prefecta y pensaba ayudarla en todo.

- ¿Qué ¿ ¡No! ¿ Qué dices Mary? Yo soy el buscador. Elegimos un cazador entre los que han hecho la prueba y listo.- Se giró un tanto aturdido y comenzó a revolverse el pelo con nerviosismo.

- Sabes que tú eres muchísimo mejor cazador que cualquiera de estos . James tenemos que ganar la copa este año , y para eso necesitamos un buen equipo. Coordinado y que todos los jugadores trabajen juntos – Mary posó una mano en el hombro del chico.- Hazla una prueba. Merece la pena, créeme.

- Esta bien- James se resignó. Marie siempre conseguía convencerle . De todas formas Lily no podía ser mejor buscadora que él ¿no?

La actuación de la pelirroja fue algo espectacular. Batió un nuevo récord , e incluso superó el anterior conseguido por el capitán. Aterrizó a su lado y le dio la snitch.

- ¿Qué tal lo he hecho?- sus mejillas sonrosadas reflejaban la emoción del momento y eso enfureció aún más a James. Dio media vuelto y corrió hacia los vestuarios.

Lily hizo amago de seguirle pero Mary se lo impidió con un gesto señalando que iría ella.

- James, ¿qué pasa?- Se acercó al joven que se encontraba tan tenso que se le marcaban todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo.- Es buena y lo sabes.

¿¡ Es que no lo ves Mary? ¡Esto es imposible! ¡Evans no puede ser mejor que yo en quidditch! Nunca le ha gustado, incluso lo odia. ¡Ella es la prefecta perfecta Evans, una loca por las normas y aficionada a rechazar mis invitaciones una y otra vez sin importar lo que yo sienta! No es una jugadora de quidditch.- Su grito de rabia y frustración no llegó a oírse en el campo gracias a que los vestuarios estaban insonorizados. Dumbledore conocía bien los ataques de ira de sus alumnos.

- Tranquilízate. No estás pensando lo que dices. Sabes que te equivocas y dentro de un rato te arrepentirás de lo que has dicho.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Créeme , sé lo que te digo. Soy mucha más lista que tú.

- A otro con ese cuento. Dímelo.

- No, es una sorpresa. Tú admite a Lily. Sólo unos días de prueba si ves que no funciona vuelves a lo de antes y pones a Sirius de cazador. Sé que lo está deseando. - Mary sonrió. Ya le tenía.

- Está bien. Pero díselo tú. Yo me voy a duchar y luego subiré a mi habitación a dormir un rato. Estas pruebas me matan. – sin esperar respuesta cogió una toalla y entró en el baño de duchas.

- Ya me lo agradecerás mañana. – susurró la joven mientras oía a su capitán cantar una canción bastante pegadiza.

De camino a la habitación no se había permitido pensar en nada de lo ocurrido. Todavía estaba demasiado confuso. A James le extrañó no encontrarse con nadie por los pasillos pero supuso que estarían en el Gran Comedor cenando.

Con suerte esa noche estaría solo. No se sentía con ánimos de enfrentar a sus amigos y que le acabasen sonsacando lo que le pasaba. Sirius había quedado con su cita de la semana, Remus celebraba su aniversario y Peter.. se habían acostumbrado a no ver a Peter por las noches. A saber donde andaría.

Pero al entrar en su cuarto vio que estaba muy equivocado. No iba a estar solo.

Lily le esperaba sentada en su cama. Ya no iba vestida con el uniforme del equipo sino un sencillo vestido blanco de tirantes e iba descalza. Eso era algo que le encantaba de ella, siempre que tenía ocasión iba descalza.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Guardó su escoba en el armario y la miró.

- Quería hablar contigo. Remus me dijo que podía esperarte aquí.- Se la notaba nerviosa y eso la hacía parecer aún más frágil, cosa que no era. Se levantó y se acercó a él.

- No es un buen momento Lily.- James retrocedió ante su proximidad.

- Verás, es que me gusta mucho un chico y para llamar su atención he hecho algo que no le ha gustado y lo he fastidiado todo.

- No creo que yo sea el indicado para hablar de esto. Mejor cuéntaselo a Mary. – La cortó James. No estaba preparado para oír hablar a su pelirroja sobre otro tío.

- ¿Sabes que he hecho para que se fije en mí?- continuó la joven.

James negó con la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo.

- Me apunté a las pruebas de un deporte que ni siquiera me gusta- dijo Lily mirándole fijamente y esperando su reacción.

Tan pronto como los oídos del chico captaron estas palabras él levantó la cabeza con tal rapidez que se oyó un crujido en su cuello. Pero eso no le importó, siguió mirando los ojos verdes de su pelirroja que tenía le miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Entonces me perdonas?

James cruzó la habitación en dos zancada, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó .

- Estás loca – le susurró al oído. Siguieron besándose hasta que Lily tropezó con uno de los libros de Remus y ambos cayeron sobre la cama riendo.

Estaba claro que esa noche no la iba a pasar sólo.

¿Qué tal? ¿Os a gustado? Espero que sí. La verdad es que lo escribí una noche que estaba un poco aburrida y no podía dormir y aquí está el resultado.

Sed buenos y dejad reviews.

Un besito

Lily Black H 16


End file.
